What You Mean To Me
Announcement(s) << ��Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+�� A new event, ��Spin-off: What You Mean To Me�� is out now!�� After becoming a couple with Evan, you two are peacefully spending time together. However, they say nothing lasts forever, and a mysterious figure appears. Who is that person, and what do they want? Read the story to find out! Read the whole story and get rewarded! This spin-off event is available for a limited time only, so don't miss it! >> Note Event run time: 01/11/2019-20/11/2019 PST Summary *Intro "After becoming a couple with Evan, you two are peacefully spending time together. However, they say nothing lasts forever, and a mysterious figure appears. Who is that person, and what do they want? *Story 1 story was made with two possible endings. After his attack on Hotel Libra Sincera, Kenneth goes into hiding for a short period of time. His plans to recruit Evan into his plan however, are not diminished, and he still holds fast to this side of his plan. Living at the hotel, Mina and Evan continue their married life together. Mina continues working part time at the hotel as a security guard. Evan's occupation isn't mentioned. The two share a room, with Bear, and are going about their every day life when Jack asks Mina to pick up some supplies for him from town as he is unable. Agreeing to do so, Evan and Jack have a little scrap over Mina before the couple leave the hotel. Upon arriving at the town with a list of supplies, rumours of Kenneth begin to circulate the town through gossip, although not many know where he has gone. Forgetting about their grocery trip, Evan and Mina plan to seek out and locate the missing Kenneth, taking partial residence in the town. After a few days they locate him in an abandoned area outside the town, where they first encounter a vampire about to attack an innocent human girl who had unfortunately found herself lost in the wasteland. A small fight breaks out where they are able to free the woman, but at a cost. Earlier on, Evan had his vampire DNA temporarily drained from him by Kenneth in a chance encounter at the town. This puts his life on the line in the battle against the vampire who attempted to drain the human girls blood. Mina, now being a vampire in order to live her life fully with Evan, mostly fights on her own, whilst keeping a constant eye on Evan in order to make sure her husband is safe but also comfortable with their situation. Kenneth makes a surprise entry, forcing Evan to make a choice. Whether he prefers his life as a vampire and defending all manners of creatures, or whether he wishes to join Kenneth's mission to destroy all vampires. The story was organised following this way: *Chapter 1: 10 parts *Chapter 2: 9 parts *35 000 tokens if you don't pick the special pack *3 love tickets for one ending The ending are composed of 4 parts each. The CG is available in the memories section. The avatars Here are all the avatars made available during this event. For more informations about them , check the gallery section. *'To pass the love challenges , you need those following items:' Dripping mouth - What you mean to me.png|Mouth dripping blood , charm level 70 Knife with Kenneth's blood - What you mean to me.png Hair - What you mean to me.png|Dark bride's hair , charm level 100 *'The regular ending prizes': Veil - What you mean to me.png|Dark bride's veil flower , charm level 100 , reward for reading the happy ending. Bouquet - What you mean to me.png|Dark bride flower's bouquet , charm level 70 , reward for reading the bittersweet ending. Background - What you mean to me.png|Abandoned tower , background for the garden side ; charm level 100 , reward for reading all endings. *'The Early bird ending prizes': Dress - What you mean to me.png|Dark bride's flower dress , charm level 100 ; EB reward for reading the happy ending. Men's dressing - What you mean to me.png|Dark groom's outfit , charm level 100 ; EB reward for reading the bittersweet ending. Trivia *This Spin off takes place after Evan's main story. *1 CG was made for this event. *9 Avatars were designed for this event, including one pack only promo item. Gallery Screenshot 20191102 010144 com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot 20191102 010140 com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot 20191102 010137 com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot 20191102 010131 com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot 20191102 010017 com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot 20191102 010122 com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot 20191102 010116 com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191102_010144_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191102_010147_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191102_010316_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Screenshot_20191102_010837_com.nttsolmare.game.android.biref.jpg Bg - What you mean to me.png|Background in use from the application during the event References *Avatars and captures are coming from the game. *The annoucement is from Solmare's main page. Category:Spin Off Category:Events Category:2019 Category:Evan Category:Kenneth